vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:After Chapter 131 Page 1/@comment-33011708-20190226191222/@comment-81.248.221.61-20190610084645
Hello, sorry for spoiling Aki possible twists that din't make it in the canon ending, i follow her live show online and when she overwrite some chapters plotlines later i dont read immediately the manhua because i think her own storyline is way better than the concessions made for the fans. I dint know that everything you tell on the comment ad to be absolutely flawless since it's only for discusions ? So i Waited the end of banning to explain myself. 1 The author has 3 main live stations in china one free and international, please go yourself : https://live.bilibili.com/1085875 She draws or play games here, not everyday but sometimes at the same hours, the others stations are paying or for her chosen and limited harem of fans, i can see her drawing not because i have spare time but because i have an artesan job and i look bits at the screen while my hands are full. Your friend may ger some of her informations from one of those but please dont take screenshots Aki forbid it. 2 I never said a bad thing about YJ she drank vampire and human blood that makes her a ghoul no? Aki made he crush on gechen nearly officieal but like ZY told on live that it wans't forever éternel love, thats only XY and SorisiOsiris. 3 I never said the spécial was part of the storyline but that it uses the storyline as plotline. 4 That Isai is a spécial, asexual and heartless existence withou soul a compatible body replica made With drops of Sorisi blood was said in live broadcasts, most of it is also written in her weibo. 5 Isai dint kill his parent for the same reason as Sorisi, but is still the same crime. 6 Isai name as Inser is written on the Baike.baidu not the tieba the baike is completely edited by the magazine and changes back to normal when fans try to mess it, tieba is just fan-opinion of course. You can see hints of it in the firsts chapters cover were Isai uses the white Osiris sword to Pierce XY heart, (hairstyled like Isis), or each time he smile. 7 XY does use her first marionnette i checked. Other things spoiled by me dint end up in the present canon version so for that i am sorry. The author dint want a season 2 it was written open ended for the fans, she wanted to end the story in 8-9 more chapters and spoiled nearly all. This ending is because the fans aggresively forced her to! They wrote to the magazine, wanted her personal addess to beat her insultesd her etc. Because the ending she planned from the begiging dint please them.(Please dont be mad but the 3 sisters were supossed to be the main cp and the 3 gods true réincarnations(XY is Isis and Set mixed together - ZY is Osiris and bits of Isis soul for cloning - YJ is Sorisi and traces of Isis soul for cloning). Than why the fan dint let Aki finish the story like she wanted now she is working on a short project to earn her living and wait for the fans To cool down a bit but she may take back VS later when she can draw the end she really chose. (On her weibo she demanded the fans to Stop insult YY Sorisi.)(when Aki said the ones together would be the resurected and reincarnated ones with true feelings she was referring to them). PLEASE DELETE i dont know how to do it later myself, but dont be mad to the point of banning, and if i am wrong double sorry.